


A Fight, A Punishment, A Bond

by whatwasthatharry



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian and Blaine argue in front of the Warbler’s, Sebastian’s Dom instincts flair up and he orders his sub to his knees, soon finding out that the reason for the argument was something Blaine had been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight, A Punishment, A Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Week, Day 7: Dalton

At first they were arguing about something stupid again; it was always like this with Sebastian and Blaine. The fight was starting to get out of control in front of the Warblers…so out of control that Sebastian ordered Blaine to his knees, and being a sub, Blaine did just that. The next thing Blaine heard was his Dom ordering all the others out of the room. His eyes were on the ground, hands on his lap, and Sebastian knew he was waiting for him to address him.

Blaine had been so out of control and frustrating that Sebastian couldn’t stop the order for Blaine to get on his knees from falling from his lips; he knew it would stop the fighting instantly and he also knew it would give him a chance to make sure the Warbler’s left.  

Once the guys had left, a few looking back with worried eyes, Sebastian turned to Blaine, simply staring at him for a long moment.

“What was that, Blaine?” he asked after a few minutes of silence, looking down at the boy kneeling before him.

Sebastian could practically feel the way Blaine’s heart was racing, knew that his boy would have grown nervous in the long silence that had stretched over them when the Warblers left the common room. Blaine had once told him that his unpredictability was daunting at times, and he knew that that’s what Blaine was focusing on right now.

“I….It was disrespectful,” Blaine murmured, looking down at the ground as he did, hands fiddling in his lap.

Sebastian nodded, crossing his arms as he looked down at Blaine. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself,  to let the anger seep out of his bones after the argument.

“It was,” he said, nodding in agreement with Blaine’s words. “But what I want to know is  _what_ brought that on. Especially in front of the other Warblers,” Sebastian said, voice hard as he looked down at Blaine, leaving no room for Blaine to avoid answering without getting in more trouble.

He watched Blaine as the boy stayed silent, trying to get inside of his head and understand. When the silence stretched for a moment too long, Sebastian opened his mouth again to say something, but Blaine cut him off, finally finding his words.

“I…I don’t know, Sir,” Blaine said, voice lower than usual, something Sebastian immediately picked up on. “I didn’t have a reason…it just happened.”

Sebastian watched the way Blaine’s hands tightened on his knees, and he took a step closer automatically response, but stopped himself from bending down to comfort Blaine. Now wasn’t the right time.

“I am sorry, Sir,” Blaine whispered. “I didn’t mean for it to happen in front of the others.”

Sebastian sat down on the couch across from Blaine, reaching over to cup his chin so he could lift his head, that way they were looking at each other. He felt a slight bit of hesitance from Blaine, knowing that his boy was worried, but he still met his gaze, being as good as ever.

“We’re going to go talk about this in the privacy of our dorm room,” he said quickly, eyes on Blaine the entire time he spoke. “But before I decided whether or not you deserve punishment, I need to know what caused this, and I prefer to do both in a private setting.”

“Okay, Sir. Should I start heading there now or wait for you to get there?”

Sebastian hated the way that Blaine’s gaze fell, the way his shoulders were tensed in worry.

“We’re going to go together,” Sebastian said, standing up and holding his hand out for Blaine. “Up,” he ordered, taking Blaine’s hand in his a second later once he’d stood up, leading him out of the common room and towards their dorm. He ignored the Warblers who were watching them, clearly having tried to ease drop before. As they went, he let Blaine curl his body into his side and hide his face, knowing he was embarrassed about earlier and that he wanted to pretend the others weren’t staring at him. Sebastian let him.

Once they were in the dorm room, Sebastian let the door fall shut. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it at the foot of the desk chair, sitting down and ordering Blaine to his knees in front of him. Blaine followed his orders without pause, kneeling on the pillow and looking down at the floor, hands twisting together in his lap in what Sebastian knew was nerves.

Sebastian gently carded his fingers through Blaine’s curls, rubbing at his scalp gently to try to help relax him, smiling softly when he felt some of the tension leave his subs body.

“Now, Blaine,” he began, “You’re normally not that argumentative, especially in front of others. Can you try to explain what was going through your head?”

Blaine bit his lip. “I…I don’t know…I guess at first it was just a disagreement in opinions and next thing I knew we were arguing…I had, I had even forgotten the others were around.”

“Is that it, Blaine? Just a disagreement that spun out of control?” Sebastian asked, looking down at his sub with narrowed eyes, looking over him closely. “You hadn’t been bottling something up…some anger or something that you were upset about and then you let it come out in there and  _that’s_ what led to the fight?”

Sebastian needed to be sure that it really was just a disagreement that had spiraled out of control and that it hadn’t been from something Blaine had been hiding from him or trying to deal with on his own, because Blaine had a habit of doing that, and Sebastian had been working with him to break that habit.

Blaine kept his head down, quiet for a long moment.

“There is something,” Sebastian heard Blaine whisper. His voice was shaky and Sebastian looked at him closely. “Kurt was in town while you were away.”

Sebastian rose an eyebrow when Blaine mentioned there being something, not very surprised. Although, had been hoping for a completely different answer, and when Blaine mentioned Kurt, his body only grew tenser.

“And did you see Kurt while he was in town?” Sebastian asked, eyes boring into Blaine as he watched him through narrowed eyes.

Sebastian hated any mention of Kurt and part of him knew that that was why Blaine had yet to mention it. The way Blaine’s body grew tense was as a direct sign for Sebastian.

“Yes, Sir. I saw Kurt.” Blaine bit the inside of his lip, keeping his head tilted down.

Sebastian wasn’t even sure why he had bothered to ask that question when he already knew Blaine’s answer ahead of time. The hand that was massaging Blaine’s scalp froze, and he let it fall to the side – no longer touching Blaine in anyway.

“I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?” he said suddenly, anger coloring his voice but he tried to keep it under control.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I knew it is against my rules and I disobeyed them.”

“Tell me, Blaine. Are you sure you even want me as your Dom? Or should I just you rub back off to Kurt?” Sebastian didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to admit that he could be hurt by something so small, but he  _was._

“Yes, Sir…I do want you as my Dom,” Blaine said quietly, his voice just barely audible. “If I didn’t I would have never agreed to this.” Sebastian heard Blaine sniffle, and he glanced down, just making out the few tears falling on, Blaine’s lashes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not against the rules for you to see Kurt,” Sebastian finally said, breathing out through his nose to keep his emotions in check. “I don’t ban you from seeing people. You have that right. What  _is_ a rule is that you ask permission from me when you’re going to see your  _ex-Dom._ You didn’t even tell me Kurt was in town. There’s a phone, Blaine. Just because I wasn’t here, doesn’t mean your rules no longer apply.”

“I am sorry for not asking permission or letting you know that Kurt was in town,” Blaine said, keeping his voice low, but Sebastian was undeterred.

“Tell me, what would have happened if I  _was_ in town when he came? Would you have snuck out of your room to go see him, hmm?”

“N-no…I wouldn’t have snuck out…I-I would have asked to go see my ex-Dom.”

Sebastian looked around the room, frowning in disgust. “Did you let him in here while I was gone? Were you  _alone_ with him?”

There was a moment of silence, as though he didn’t know what to do besides kneel and be perfectly still for Sebastian.

“No, Sir,” he finally answered, voice trembling a little. “I would never let anyone else inside of our room. And I-I was alone with him, but it was in public.”

Sebastian grew quiet for a long time, thinking over anything Blaine had said. He shook his head when a thought crossed. “You would have asked my permissions if I had been there.” Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Blaine. It wasn’t a question that he asked for Blaine to answer, and Blaine knew that, and stayed quiet.

“Look at me, Blaine,” Sebastian ordered, needing to see his subs face to be able to get a read of his emotions and see if he really meant everything he was saying. Blaine never lied in situations like this, in reality had never once lied to Sebastian, but it was fucking  _Kurt._ And Sebastian couldn’t seem to let that go.

Blaine did as he was told, his eyes meeting his Dom’s, and Sebastian saw that they were still a bit watery. And even though Sebastian wanted to reach out and comfort him, now wasn’t the right time.

Sebastian stared down into Blaine’s hazel eyes, raising one eyebrow as he spoke. “So if you would’ve asked my permission if I was here, please tell me why it was so easy for you not to fucking pick up a phone and ask me permission while I was away.”

“It’s just—It wasn’t like I went looking for him. I didn’t even know he was here until I bumped into him in the Lima Bean…it didn’t occur to me in the moment to give you a call, Sir. I’m sorry.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose in surprise when Blaine said he’d only ran into Kurt, not that Kurt had called an arranged a meet-up. He wish he’d known that before. He couldn’t blame Blaine for something he never meant to happen. He cupped Blaine’s cheek gently, giving Blaine the soothing though he knew he always craved, keeping his eyes locked with Blaine’s.

“Blaine,” he murmured, voice still dominant, but it had lost the edge of anger and he was more calm. “Why didn’t you tell me in the first place that you had just bumped into him randomly?”

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, and Sebastian didn’t scold him for it, knowing that sometimes, it helped  Blaine think.

“I-I had been freaking out over how you would react to me having spent time with Kurt to even think about the smaller details. I didn’t know what you would say or do when you found out and I guess that uncertainty is what made me argue with you in front of the others.”

Sebastian nodded, brushing his thumb over Blaine’s cheek soothingly.

“Look at me, Blaine,” he ordered, giving him a gentle reassuring smile once hazel met green.

“I’m not going to punish you for meeting with Kurt. We never discussed a situation like that, and what you did was perfectly acceptable in those circumstances. But you are still going to be punished, baby. You didn’t tell me about bumping into Kurt. You could’ve called me afterwards or told me when I got home. This was two weeks ago, sweetheart. But you didn’t, and you let something bother you and fester and it bled into a disagreement in front of the entire Warblers – all something that we’ve been trying to work on stopping.”

Blaine had kept his eyes on Sebastian the entire time he spoke. Sebastian watched him relax slowly when he gave him a soft smile and as he continued to speak.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine whispered softly, looking at Sebastian with gentle, eyes. Blaine took a deep breath in. “I know that we’ve been working on that, I’m sorry. What is my punishment going to be for not having told you what was bothering me?”

“It’s not going to be anything too intense,” Sebastian promised, thinking for a moment. “A light spanking. Nothing hard that is going to last for a long time, but one that will at least last for the rest of the day. Five, to be exact. And then you’re going to stand in the corner for ten minutes – before I apply your lotion to soothe the burn on your ass – and think about all the problems keeping something from me did.”

Sebastian watched as Blaine bit his lower lip as he told him about his punishment, but he nodded and still managed to choke out a “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Good boy,” Sebastian praised, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine whispered quietly, and Sebastian gave him a small smile.

“Come on, baby. Stand up and come lay over my lap, pants and boxers off,” he ordered gently.

Sebastian moved over to the bed, watching Blaine as he stripped of his pants and boxers without a second thought, walking over to Sebastian to positions himself over his Dom’s lap.

“Just a small spanking,” Sebastian promised, massaging Blaine’s ass cheeks gently before he began. “You can safeword anytime if you need to.”

Blaine nodded softly, letting his head fall down onto his arms, waiting for Sebastian to start with the punishment.

Sebastian didn’t spank Blaine too hard, only just enough that his asscheeks were a light pink, something that would fade overnight.

Blaine did his best to not let out any sound as Sebastian brought his hand down, spreading out each slap to make sure Blaine would feel it for the rest of the night, wanting the lesson to dig in. They’d been working on Blaine not bottling things up or hiding them if he thought he was going to be in trouble.

Sebastian landed one last slap in between Blaine’s asscheeks, on his sit spot. Blaine let out a little squeal, but he settled back down, his breathing fast.

“So good for me,” Sebastian praised softly when he was done. He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss Blaine’s reddened skin, feeling goose bumps run down Blaine’s body as he did. “Now, corner for ten minutes and think, baby. Then your punishment is over.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said, slowly slipping off Sebastian’s lap and immediately walking over to the corn they used for punishment.

Sebastian brought up the time on his phone so he could make sure Blaine wasn’t there for man than ten minutes. His boy was motionless, and Sebastian knew he was thinking of how all of this could have been avoided if Blaine had just told him that he’d bumped into Kurt the moment Sebastian came back to town. Their argument would have been avoided, and Blaine wouldn’t be standing where he was right now, trying to ignore the stinging in his ass as time passed by.

Sebastian didn’t say anything for those tense minutes. Instead, he moved around the room to grab the lotion to later apply to Blaine’s ass before laying back on the bed. He turned his head so he could watched Blaine to make sure he was okay and didn’t need anything.

With a beep from his phone, Sebastian glanced down at it to see that the ten minutes were up.

“Okay, Blaine,” he called. “Come over here and lay on your stomach for me. I’m going to put some soothing lotion on your ass to take away the worst of the burn.”

Blaine turned around and walked over to the bed, laying down on his stomach with his face turned to the side.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed, straddling Blaine’s thighs before popping open the lotion, squirting some onto his hands, slowly rubbing the lotion into Blaine’s heated skin, comforting as him as he did so.

“You were so good taking your punishment, Blaine. So good. And you’re completely forgive, baby. Nothing left to worry about.”

Blaine let out a soft hum, and Sebastian felt the way Blaine’s body began to melt under his touch.

“I will always do my best to be good for you, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “Thank you for forgiving me.”

Sebastian laid down next to Blaine when he was done, gently pulling him into his arms. One hand reached up again to massage Blaine’s scalp gently, knowing how much the other boy loved that and also knowing it would help him completely relax. Sebastian was tired, and he knew Blaine would be – he always was after a punishment.

“You were so good for me,” Sebastian promised, kissing Blaine’s temple. “So, so good for me. So proud of you,” he continued to reassure. “I love you, baby. I will always forgive you. It’s okay, Blaine.”

Sebastian smiled as Blaine snuggled closer to him, leaning into his touch.

“Thank you, Sir…” he whispered, clutching Sebastian’s t-shirt with one hand as the comforter was pulled over their bodies, snuggling as close to his Dom as he could. “I love you too, Sir.”

Sebastian hummed softly, flicking off the light and snuggling down into the bed, holding Blaine close to give him the comfort he knew he needed.

 


End file.
